On Her Own
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Java Junkie. "I know you always wanted better things for me than this, but it just didn't work out that way. I just...want you to know that I didn't mean for it to be this way."


On My Own 

A/N: This is an AU, I know the Lorelai pregnancy didn't happen like this, but it did in my mind, and it's angsty LL, just in case you were wondering.

**Chapter One: the reason**

****

_Mom and Dad:_

_I know you always wanted better things for me then this, but it just didn't work out that way. I just…want you to know that I didn't mean for it to be this way, but I think it'd be better if I weren't here. I'm not sure where I'm going to go, but I'll be safe, and warm, and I'll…be happier then I know I would be here. I hope you'll be happier too. _

_I'm sorry. _

_love, _

_Lorelai_

Sixteen year old Lorelai Gilmore re-read her note and then put it on the table in the dining room, where she knew her parents would see it.

She couldn't think about what she was doing right now, she slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and put her backpack on her shoulder, glancing around the meticulous house once more before she walked out the front door. The letter was true, she had no idea where she was going, but anywhere would be better than this place, where she had to act like she was someone she wasn't, where she endured the constant disappointed looks from her parents ever since she told them she was pregnant.

She knew she'd messed up, but discipline wasn't what she needed right now, understanding was, and she wasn't getting that from anywhere…not even from Christopher. He only had a sort of resigned acceptance. Which, she supposed, was better than most pregnant teens got from their boyfriends.

So what was she doing leaving Hartford? She didn't tell Chris, she'd let him figure it out on his own, and if he decided to come look for her, then, maybe she'd actually consider raising her…him…it…the baby with him.

Damn it, she really wished she knew what she was having. She hated referring to the baby as 'it', as if it was some foreign alien baby growing in her stomach, ready to burst through at any second and devour those around her, like that movie…what was the name of it?

Lorelai pondered this as she walked, she barely noticed the manicured and wealthy city of Hartford fall away and more greenery pop up on the side of the freeway she was walked, she'd been at it for an hour…maybe more, but she was inside her mind, and she barely registered the dull ache in her feet.

What the hell was that movie? Lorelai wondered again. Oh yeah! It was called Alien! She almost jumped in excitement as she remembered the name. That was such a cool movie, though it had a much freakier edge to it now that she was pregnant.

How much longer was it to the next town? She wondered, stopping on the shoulder of the freeway and rubbing her stomach. She was eight months pregnant, and the ache in her feet was nothing, compared to the dull throb that was beginning in her back. Her back always hurt if she stood too long…and this, was definitely under the category of too long.

Lorelai leaned against a cement partition separating the road from grass on the other side and stuck her thumb in the air, hoping hitchhiking would be as easy as it seemed in the movies, but without that really good chance of getting picked up by some crux guy, thing.

"It'll be okay, baby." she told her stomach, aloud, "We'll be just fine." she wished she felt as confident as she sounded.

&&&

Eighteen year old Luke Danes drove his red Ford pick-up through midday traffic with ease, he'd just finished getting supplies for his dad's shop from Hartford, and once he took them back to Williams Hardware, he'd have the rest of the day off.

Maybe he and Rachel could do something…if she wasn't too busy already.

Luke sighed, Rachel was one of the most popular girls at Stars Hollow High School, she was a cheerleader, student body president, head of the photography club and worked on the school newspaper, in other words…she was perfect.

She'd never want to go out with him! He scolded himself mentally. Sure, Luke wasn't the worst looking guy at Stars Hollow High, or the lowest on the social ladder; he was pretty average in both respects, but he knew when someone was out of his league, and Rachel was the definition of out of his league.

Still…she had given him her number, and it wouldn't hurt to call; it was a Saturday and it was better just giving it a try, then hanging around the hardware store all day. Sure, he didn't mind working, but this was his senior year, and he was determined to make more out of it then puttering around his dad's shop.

As his mental debate went on, he realized he was starting to drift onto the shoulder of the road; and right near a girl!

Luke slammed on his breaks, stopping only inches from where a dark haired girl, not looking too much younger then himself, was standing.

He got out of the car quickly; "Are you alright?" he called.

Lorelai glared at him, what a jerk! Didn't he know how to drive? Here she was, minding her own business, just trying to hitchhike and here comes some guy almost running her down.

"I'm fine." she replied, putting her hands on her hips, "Was your plan to actually run me over and you just chickened out, or did you decide the right now would be a good time to test your breaks, because I gotta tell you, you're damn lucky they worked that good."

Luke's mouth slipped open as the girl proceed to yell at him for a good two minutes before he put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't watching the road."

Lorelai nodded reluctantly, and walked towards him, "Well look a little closer, next time, Mr. Magoo. I can't be hard to miss. I'm as big as a damn beach ball." she smiled slightly, "So, ya wanna give me a ride?"

Luke made an effort to close his mouth, as he looked the girl up and down, just realizing for the first time she was pregnant. She was really pretty, in a young, bitter, sarcastic kind of way, but her pregnancy seemed to dwarf her, he was sure she looked amazing when she wasn't withchild.

Luke shook his head, mentally chiding himself for thinking about this girl, who he didn't even know, like this. "I guess I could give you a ride…where to?"

Lorelai hitched her backpack over her shoulder and followed him to the truck, getting in the dumping the backpack at her feet, "Where ya headed?"

TBC

**Next Chapter:** Lorelai and Luke drive to Stars Hollow. Luke and his dad discuss what to do with Lorelai.


End file.
